


Magic by the Stars

by Skatergirl29



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur survives, Battle of Camlann, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Dragons, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, The Crystal Caves, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: Merlin is trapped in the crystal caves injured and alone as soon as his magic returns to him he goes into Labour, and with the battle at Camlann about to startCan he get there in time to save Arthur and his friends





	Magic by the Stars

Merlin held his sword in his left hand Morgana was stood in the shadows watching him Merlin shouted 'Face me Morgana' Morgana enjoyed watching Merlin get scared she laughed and said 'How well you've protected my brother all these years but now you cannot protect Arthur and you can't even protect yourself', Merlin said 'Why do you hide Morgana are you still afraid of me' Morgana appeared from behind a rock and said 'I fear no one least of all you, I'm going to kill your wretched child' in a burst of anger Merlin spun around and slashed Morgana's arm Merlin said 'I may not be as strong as some people but I will protect my child from people like you'.

Morgana stepped away from Merlin and said 'You have defied me for the last time Emerys' Morgana's eyes glowed Gold and the entrance to the crystal caves became blocked by tones of rocks, as the dust cleared Merlin saw a beautiful blue butterfly flying around he pushed himself up onto his feet and followed the butterfly deeper into the cave as he came round the corner he felt his magic coursing through his veins and then came an unimaginable pain in his stomach Merlin placed his hands on his swollen stomach and fell to his knee's crying out in pain, Merlin looked into one of the crystals and said 'Gwaine where are you I need your help please come back to me'. 

 

Gwaine quickly sat up shouting 'MERLIN' luckily none of the other knights woke up Gwaine picked up his sword and saddle bag before running over to his horse, Percival looked over and saw Gwaine saddling his horse he stood up and said 'Gwaine where are you going, we leave for Camlann at first light you cannot leave on the eve of battle' Gwaine said 'Merlin needs me I don't know how I know I just do and the baby is due any day now', Percival said 'Go on then go I'll cover for you'. 

* * *

* * *

Merlin watched in the crystals as it showed Gwaine making his way back to the caves eventually he heard Gwaine's voice from behind the blocked entrance Gwaine said 'Merlin I'm here I'm going to try and move the rocks just hold on' Merlin's eyes flared with Gold and he shouted 'Bombarda' Gwaine stepped aside as the entrance became unblocked he ran into the cave and rushed to Merlin's side. 

 

Eventually the crystal caves were filled with the sweet sound of a healthy baby girl crying softly Merlin said 'We have to go and Help Arthur I saw it in the crystals they'll be greatly outnumbered' Gwaine said 'Merlin you've just had a baby you should be exhausted' Merlin smiled and said 'I should be but I don't feel exhausted, besides I have to stop the future I have to stop Morgana killing Arthur our daughter will be safe'.

Merlin held his hand over their daughter and small beads of light surrounded her and together he and Gwaine left the crystal caves Merlin held onto the baby as they galloped through the valley of the fallen kings towards Camlann. The battle had been underway for some time and their had been losses on both sides Percival and Leon were sat in the physicians tent whilst Gaius tended to their wounds Leon said 'Why did you just let him go the eve before battle' Percival said 'I could hardly stop him Leon he was worried about Merlin, how are you feeling anyway my love' Leon took Percival's hands in his and said 'I'll live I promise you'.

 

Arthur was sat in his tent whilst Gwen bandaged up his broken ribs he quickly stood up when he heard the sound of horses entering the camp as he stepped outside he saw Gwaine and Merlin stood in the camp Arthur said 'Gwaine, Merlin thank you for showing up what took you so long' Merlin said 'I beg your forgiveness sire only I was a little indisposed' Merlin peeled back the blanket slightly to reveal his beautiful baby girl sleeping in his arms, Gaius said 'Oh Merlin well done she's beautiful, she has white hair this bodes well for Albion', Merlin suddenly felt Morgana's presence he handed Gwaine the baby before walking towards Morgana.

Morgana looked up and saw Merlin walking towards her she said 'Your king may have been lucky but you are nothing without your magic' Merlin said 'It's over Morgana your army is defeated you might as-well give up' Merlin turned around and looked up at the sky Morgana said 'Don't you turn your back on me Merlin If I'm going to kill you I want you to look at me'.

 

Merlin smiled and said 'Have it your way then' as Morgana drew the dagger from her dress Merlin held his right hand up and bolts of lightning shot from his hand Mordred screamed as the lightning struck Morgana in the heart he ran over to Morgana's body and pulled her up into his arms he looked up at Merlin and said 'Why did you kill her what's so special about you' before Merlin could give an answer Mordred pulled his sword from it's holder and plunged it into his pelvis

* * *

* * *

As the moon shone in the sky Gwen and Arthur sat in their tent Gaius walked in and said 'You sent for me sire' Arthur said 'Yes I wanted to ask you something about Merlin how long has he had Magic' Gaius said 'Since the day he was born sire he's used it to protect yourself and Camelot' Gwen said 'He deserves a reward' Gaius smiled and said 'He'd be happy just with the ban on magic being lifted m lady', Arthur looked up and said 'I have a much better idea'.

 

Merlin and Gwaine were sat on the bed in their tent their baby girl was asleep in Merlin's arms Merlin said 'How did we create something so perfect Gwaine' Gwaine said 'We need to name her my love' Merlin said 'Hair as white as Snow and lips as red as Blood, I think we should call her snow white' Gwaine kissed Merlin on the lips and said 'It's perfect just like you', Arthur walked in and said 'Forgive me I should have waited' Merlin said 'It's fine sire what can I do for you' Arthur said 'Merlin I just wanted to inform you that Gaius has told me of your magic, and it's alright I understand why you had to hide it anyway myself and Gwen have discussed this and we'd like to offer you the position of Court sorcerer'   


End file.
